Paul Andrews
Paul Andrews is a serial killer who appeared in Critical Missing. He is played by James Frain History Not much about Andrews is revealed besides that he was a British immigrant into the United states and owned and managed a body shop. In 1999, he married a Japanese woman named Hosi, but for whatever reason, he wound up killing her a year later and dumping her near the Gloria Arboretum in Mexico (a fictional location), where they held their wedding ceremony. Later, he married a woman named Yumi Takahashi, with whom he had a daughter, Aiko. In 2005 or 2006, she left him and took their daughter with her to Japan. When she returned, Andrews picked them up with a van that had been turned in to his body shop. He killed both Yumi and Aiko by poisoning them with cyanide, wrapped them in a sleeping bag stolen from the van, tied a diving belt to their bodies and threw their bodies into the water near Ports O'Call, where he and Yumi had their wedding, to make their bodies look like an Oyako Shinjū (親子心中, meaning double suicide, lit: parent-child suicide), a Japanese form of murder-suicide. In Critical Missing, Yumi and Aiko's bodies, now decomposed beyond recognition, are found, two weeks after being dumped there. When the bodies are identified from their travel papers, Brenda and Gabriel track down Yumi's car, which is driven by Andrews. When they bring him in for questioning, Brenda pretends as though they suspected him of car theft. When Yumi and Aiko are positively identified based on their dental records, Brenda reveals to Andrews that they are dead. While Andrews feigns surprise, Brenda also learns that he has a new girlfriend who looks almost identical to Yumi and lives at his house with him and her son. When Brenda learns that Andrews' first wife also disappeared, she becomes more suspicious of him. She continues interrogating him, but he is able to rebut every question. The PHD finds an alternative suspect when surveillance footage of Yumi and Aiko being driven from the airport in a van is uncovered. Brenda, Gabriel and Flynn arrest the owner, Donny, when they find that he has a sleeping bag identical to the one found on Yumi and Aiko as well as their shoes in the back of the van. When Brenda finds out that he took the car to Andrews' body shop to get a scratch fixed, she realizes that Andrews himself used the car to drive his wife and daughter from the airport, the PHD starts looking through a bunch of boxes from his storage facility to look for incriminating evidence. It's then that Brenda notices that the boxes are wrapped with the exact same kind of nylon cord tied in the exact same surgeon's knots as the cords used to tie Yumi and Aiko together. Confronted with this, Andrews agrees to plead out. He confesses to killing them and gets two life sentences. But to Brenda's frustration, he gets to serve the sentences concurrently, not consecutively, which, considering his skills of manipulation, means he will probably get paroled one day. At home, Fritz reminds her of Hosi's disappearance, leading to the LAPD performing a search of the Gloria Arboretum. When Brenda looks into a nearby lake, a burlap bag tied together the same way as Yumi and Aiko is shown to the viewers, implying that Andrews would face charges for killing Hosi as well. Modus Operandi Andrews' victims were his wives and, if they had any, their children. Both wives were Japanese and in their 20s. Given that his second and third victims were poisoned with cyanide, it's possible that Hosi was as well. Afterwards, Andrews would tie weights to their bodies with nylon cords tied into surgeon's knots and dump them in a body of water near where they married him. Known Victims *2000: Hosi Andrews (his first wife; killed in an unspecified manner) *2006: Aiko and Yumi Takahashi (poisoned both with cyanide) **Yumi Takahashi (his second wife) **Aiko Takahashi Appearance *Season 2 **Critical Missing Category:Characters Category:The Closer Category:Season 2 Category:Murderers